Knight Rider: Dark Origins
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: The Mirror Universe counterpart of Mike Knight arrives to bring two fugitives home and he discovers the truth about the Knight fsmilu
1. Origins

Knight Rider: Dark Origins

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. Trinity Marie Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Comics Entertainment. Any and all references to The Flash and Smallville are 2001-2011;2014-2019 CW network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 1: Origins

Michael Long stared at the bank with a look of envy and lust his eyes. He worked for LAPD but was on the take from the local Mob and He knew what banks to hit. He had heard a week ago his mother Jennifer Anna Tracer had died. He had been born of a Regent but was sent away to protect him from a fascist government. All this information had been hidden from him. He had been working for the LAPD to enforce the local mayor, but when he had heard that the train that his mother had been on had vanished, a local Mob boss had approached him with stealing money to discover what had happened. He looked at his partner, Barry Allen with a wicked smile. He knew the Regent who had authorized the train, Lionel Luthor who was Regent over Kansas, Oklahoma Texas had worked on the Empire's first High speed train. The Regent of the tri-state area of Washington State, Oregon and California had invited Lionel to Seattle as the train commissioned was finally done. Unknown to the citizens of the United Empire of America, Lionel Luthor and the Regent of the Seattle region were having an affair and of course Jennifer Tracer had been promised to be the next Regent of the Dual area of New Jersey and New York. Mike had discovered his mother had been on that train to go meet with the Emperor, but the train had started to move at a higher rate of speed that was intended, it had simply vanished as if it hadn't existed at all. Mike stared at his crew as they had finished. He remembered reading about the change from a Republic to an Empire back in 1955, and now in 2007, for the most part the Emperors had been peaceful, but the newest one who had been installed, Ronald Reagan has stripped more freedoms from the people, and Mike's request for an investigation had been denied by the local Regent which had replaced the mayors and governors in all of California 5 years ago.

"We're done," Barry said as the men left. Mike stared at the young woman. She was the ringleader and Barry's girlfriend who had been cheating on him with Mike. He smiled a secret smile, as he loaded the final load of money into the security money truck. He saw Barry climb into the driver's side and then the truck left him behind. He began to run but lost the truck in an alley. He then heard the growl of a turbine engine of a Mustang Shelby nearby. He saw the green colored scanner that tracked back and forth. He then heard a mechanical voice speak emanating from the Mustang. "Who are you?" Mike asked. "I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot. I was created by the Regent of California, Commander Wilton Knight for the military but was rejected and not used. I escaped from the Knight Industries military installation after I was deemed unfit by the Joint Chiefs. I seek revenge against him, as well as the Regent of Kansas, the one named Lionel Luthor who is codenamed the General, for He installed a nuclear bomb in me to kill the Regent of Seattle who replaced your mother," KARR said. "Jennifer Tracer was a Regent? I never knew," Michael said. KARR spoke again. "She was also married to my creator, the Commander, Wilton Garth Knight. Lionel wanted Jennifer gone so he could install Lillian Luthor as Regent of the Seattle-Oregon-California tri-state but Wilton wouldn't have it," KARR said. "Do you know where she is," Michael asked as he climbed into the vehicle. He saw the heads-up display and the lit-up dash.

"I've heard rumors through the internet that Lionel had a young woman as a slave who was born immortal and Eternal, who passed through some portal 2 years ago and was sent to some alternate reality similar to ours. From the rate of speed that the train your mother was on, she punched through a breach in reality that lead to that reality as did Wilton's son Garth. I have the coordinates, but we need to break into a local LuthorCorp installation and install some equipment for you to travel safely to the other side, if you want to bring your mother home," KARR said. "I also want to stop that bastard Garth Knight who hid this information about my mother from me," Michael said. They drove off and 5 minutes later they were in front of the nearest LuthorCorp installation. They saw the steel gate. "What now? How do we get past this?" Mike asked. He heard KARR laugh maniacally.

"Did I not tell you I was the vehicle of the future? I have been weaponized," KARR said. The Mustang's headlamps lowered to reveal machine guns which the computerized car fired toward the gate and the vehicle powered on through the now broken gate. The vehicle stopped as two technicians walked over to the Knight Industries vehicle.

"Hey Sarah," Mike said to Sarah Graiman, the lead technician who worked for LuthorCorp. The two recently had gotten engaged to be married but she didn't know the woman he was cheating on her with was her own sister Maria Graiman who was known for seducing any man she saw. Mike stared at Bruce Davidson, the lead LuthorCorp tech who he distrusted but the man was good. He then saw Maria Graiman come in.

"What are you doing here," He asked. She smiled wickedly. "I see you found my father's silent partner's poor excuse of a prototype," She said ignoring his question. "I know what you're planning Mike, and we can't let you go alone," She said.

"You knew what I was planning, didn't you?" Mike asked. They then heard a voice behind them. "Yes, Mike, we know what you are planning, and that we need to do something, but we want you to do it for us," the voice of Charles Graiman said. Sarah bowed before her father.

"Dr. Graiman!" Mike said surprised to see the younger man.

"Good to see you, Mike. I see you found KARR. Let me fill you in on what's going on. A year ago, Regent Luthor lost a slave due to tear in a dimensional barrier. Normally the tear in reality would kill anyone, but this young woman had a unique ability as she was a part of a class of people known as the Eternals who lived among us. They were allegedly created at the beginning of time and are immortal due to what scientists can confirm as a genetic mutation. This particular class of human being has hidden among the human race for a long time but were recently found by our Empire. We made them slaves, but there are special rules from the Emperor concerning these slaves. This slave is wanted by our government, but it was discovered that she "slid" to a similar reality. There is a special spray that KARR must be sprayed with in order for any humans within any vehicle to survive. Unknown to the Empire, Lionel Luthor sent slaves, his own personal slaves to the other side, but they died enroute to that alternate reality. We were able to get these from the Eternal, named Hannah Melvin who wore a special camera but images were scrambled 2 minutes after she got there, but we were able to get these clear video images of a young woman, which DNA scans determined was her sister Heather Melvin, who was killed on this side when she was identified as a rebel cell that was located in Chicago," Charles said. Mike then saw Sarah move to a set of monitors that made up a big screen. The video came up of a cave that the person wearing a headset that had a camera. The image was of a young 25-year-old woman that the HD camera identified as Heather Rebecca Melvin, which the camera that bore the image of The United Empire of America and the camera tagged the girl as a rebel. The video also had audio files.

"LuthorCorp built the camera but it had both an audio mike built in, but it broadcasts on two channels, and not simultaneously, so we will be the only one able to use one channel at a time. We switch to audio, we lose video and vise versa," Charles explained. Mike stared at the man, wondering what he was going to do for him.

"What do you want from me," Mike asked. "Kill Garth Wilton Knight and bring Hannah home, and I promise that any criminal charges against you will go away," Charles said. Mike stared at him, as LuthorCorp guards with weapons drawn walked in.

"You can do that?" Mike said. Sarah smiled wickedly. "He can do anything," She said. "Only a Regent can make charges go away," Mike protested. Charles shouted at him. "I am a Regent!" The man thundered.

"Very well, Regent," Mike said. "There is one other thing you must know, before you go," Charles said.

"And that is?" Mike asked as the guards put handcuffs on Mike.

"You are related to Wilton Knight, the co-Regent of California. We will lose signal with you and KARR so you will be on your own," Sarah finally said. She then watched as the ruthless guards thrust him into the car, handcuffed and she tossed a wallet in the driver's seat that he sat in.

"KARR run program Run One. Find Garth Knight and kill him. He could reveal to that other government our agenda and we must stop all rebels. Kill Garth and bring Hannah home," Charles said. The green scanner then switched to an amber color and the team began spraying the car with a blue colored mist and then the vehicle lowered the driver's side window.

"You do this, and you are a free man, Mr. Knight," Charles said laughing. KARR then switched to Auto Cruise and the Mustang backed up and began to build speeds reaching nearly 500 miles an hour and it was gone in an instant.

"Is He gone?" spoke the voice of Lionel Luthor. Charles nodded.

"The plan is set. He will either complete it or he is a dead man," Charles said cackling with glee….

To Be Continued….


	2. Earth-2

Knight Rider: Dark Origins

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. Trinity Marie Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Comics Entertainment. Any and all references to The Flash and Smallville are 2001-2011;2014-2019 CW network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 2: Earth-2

Our reality: a purple colored tear formed in an alley near San Francisco, California and a black Ford Mustang with a purple scanner appeared. This vehicle was the Knight Automated Roving Robot, but this vehicle is foreign to our reality. The young man that was in the driver's seat stared at the alley that he and the vehicle were transported to. The car's door opened, and he stepped out of the car the handcuffs instantly released and they clattered on the ground. He felt the sunlight. He remembered that when he had left the dark clouds and the rain. He looked around and saw a Newspaper and he grabbed it to see the date which was August 2nd, 2019, which was a year off from where He was from. He turned back to the prototype with anger toward the one who He just found out who his father was. Wilton Knight, the Regent from his home reality, had escaped to this one where no one from his own reality would find him, ever. So the man thought. But Mike knew Wilton was wrong.

"KARR, where are we?" He finally asked, his anger subsided.

"LA. In the reality where your parents escaped to. I am also scanning for differences and we have matches that will need to be vanquished on this side. There is another KARR, and another Michael Knight. This one works for a government agency known as the Federal Bureau Of Investigation. The actual agency is a sub agency called The Foundation for Law And Government and there is a duplicate of Sarah Graiman as well as your brother Garth," KARR said. He then heard a voice come from the back of the car. He pulled the seat forward and saw Anna Graiman.

"Does Charles know you're here?" Mike asked. She shook her head. "While you were talking with the Regent, I climbed into the back seat before the car was sprayed to carry any humans over to the other side of any dimensional barrier. Your brother native to this reality is dead but your brother has taken his place, but changed his name. Charles Graiman on this side only had one daughter whereas my father had two daughters. Any way to hack into this Foundation computer system?" Anna asked. KARR spoke. "What would be the purpose of that? We are to kill Garth, not steal information,"

"We need to know where he is," Anna protested. Mike shook his head. "No, He's right. I need to talk with him and then kill him," Mike said. She removed her dagger out of a hidden sheath and put it to his neck, but he punched her hand and the dagger clunked to the ground and he pinned her arm behind her and he slammed her body against KARR.

"My mission, and I will conduct it how I see fit," He said whispering into her ear. He then picked up the dagger and he motioned to her to climb back into KARR.

The SSC-Billy Morgan stared as he and Trinity Jean Knight were working on changing KARR's scanner from amber to red and upgrade the security software that was recently installed into KITT.

"That works," Billy said with a note of satisfaction in his voice. They then heard a proximity alarm go off. Trinity moved from the drivers side to the big screen.

"What is it?" KARR asked. Billy walked over to the computer and imputed a security code. "It's you KARR, but it isn't. The telemetry is off by 4 microns," he replied. Trinity flipped a switch and her voice came over the intercom. "Garth Bishop to the command center," She said. They then heard a portal open and KITT came back through with Mike.

"Welcome, back Mike your just in time," Billy said. "What's up Billy," He asked climbing out of KITT. "Sarah's on vacation in Acapulco, and your father's with Dr. Graiman," Trinity said. "Okay, but what's going on," He asked. He pointed to the image moving toward them.

"That sir, is you," spoke Garth Bishop, walking into the room.

"What does He want?" Mike asked. Charles Graiman walked in. "He wants to take a fugitive from his reality back home and kill his brother," Charles said. Zoe looked at him. "Who is his brother?" She asked. They then heard Garth speak up.

"I am," He finally said. Billy sighed and then said, "Oh boy,"

To Be Continued…


	3. aftermath

_Knight Rider: Dark Origins_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. Trinity Marie Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics Entertainment. Any and all references to The Flash and Smallville are ©2001-2011;2014-2019 CW network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: Aftermath _

Mike stared at the computer image of the object moving closer to them. He noted that it wasn't coming fast.

"What else is going on," He asked. Billy turned in his computer chair. "Lionel Luthor was just recently convicted of stealing government plans from _Knight Industries. _The government didn't go into details, but Kansas State transferred him to a Federal penitentiary this morning here in LA. He's asking for you," Billy said. He looked at KARR and Trinity. She was integrating the new interchangeable login system that she had just installed into KITT before Mike and KITT had gone back into time.

"Isn't he at the Lawndale facility?" Mike asked. "Lawndale Correctional Facility. How did you know?" Zoe asked. Mike replied, "some of my fellow officers in the special forces were sent there, after the Governor ordered them to be seen there for PTSD after Iraq, before KARR took over my life," Mike said. "No offense meant, KARR," Mike said, glancing at KARR.

"_It is of no concern Mr. Knight. Dr. Graiman meant well but using a Thirty-Six corrupted Central Processing Unit to recreate Wilton Knight's original prototype was a bad idea," _KARR said. Garth Bishop walked in, staring at Lionel's image that was frozen on the monitors. It was a live feed from Lawndale Correctional Facility.

"Meet with Lionel, and at least find out why he wants to meet with you," Garth commanded. Mike gave him a short salute and He started to climb into KITT but was stopped by Billy. "His nano-skin needs to be reformatted. Take Trinity and KARR," Billy suggested. Mike climbed into KARR's drivers' side & Trinity climbed into the passenger seat. "KARR run Voiceprint authorization switch to user Knight In Shining Armor, authorization Trinity Jean Knight, voiceprint code _Run-2_," Trinity said. The heads-up display flashed three times and then came back up. "_Voiceprint accepted," _KARR said, and Mike through the car in reverse and they were off…

_Lawndale Correctional Facility-_Lionel Luthor stared at his new home, a jail cell. His money, respect and power as well as His company, _LuthorCorp_, was taken away from him and given to his son, Alexander Luthor. He heard a voice he remembered from the past. "Wow, nice place you have here Lionel," Mike said.

"You orchestrated my arrest," Lionel accused. Mike raised his hands in innocence.

"What happened was simply was an accident and you can't prove I did anything," Mike challenged. Trinity smiled at him. "Mr. Luthor, good to see you again," She said. "Ahh, Trinity Jean Knight, my you have grown," Lionel said.

"We met when I was 10. I did not know he had a hand in helping my father build KARR," Trinity responded. "Your adopted father," Lionel corrected. "What do you mean?" She said. "The same year that Mr. Tracer here went back into time, I received notification that my friend Wilton Knight's wife Elizabeth was in their Summer home and met a drifter who called himself Joe West. She enticed him into sexual intercourse and a doctor friend of mine who later helped her give birth to you found non-human elements in your DNA. You also later died and somehow was resurrected back to life," Lionel reminded her. The teenager smiled.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Lionel finally asked. "We had a breach from another reality. The perpetrator is me and an alternate version of KARR. From what we were told there are some alternate reality versions of people living here. Do you know of anyone living here from that barbaric world?" Mike asked. Lionel stared in awe.

"Do you remember hearing about a train crash in 1983? A train mysteriously arrives in Seattle, Washington and the vigilante known as Batman was sent in at the request of our federal government. He utilized the first drone technology and had massive files sent to our government that included the first 3-D renderings of the train that were transmitted to not only the government but government contractors like _LuthorCorp _& _Knight Industries_. We had designed newer computers that could decode the files he sent. One of the first things he sent was two logos on the train that had both Wilton and I concerned as it had both of our companies logos on it, but they were early logos we used. We were also sent files that was research on our reality. We also found gold that was marked "_United Empire Of America_ and it was dated 1864, the final year of our civil war, and also had data on their reality and according to the research we discovered, that gold was to be sent to the headquarters of a rebellion camp located near their national capital. We were afraid of an invasion, so Wilton came up with a prototype vehicle to make a difference back in the 1960, but it wasn't built until the same year of that impact," Lionel said.

"KARR was designed as a deterrent against the darkness from that other reality," Trinity realized. Lionel nodded.

"Was there an original driver in mind?" Mike asked. Lionel nodded. "You May have read in the files of a man named Ken Franklin who was later murdered by a man named CJ Jackson. KARR was designed to help prevent an invasion, but it turns out, both Ken and CJ came from that reality, as our CJ was killed during a a robbery of the Tri-S satellite. It was found our version CJ was swapped with this alternate one. The FBI began gathering a database which it turns out one of our agents had broke into a DNA lab which we turned over to _Knight Industries," _Lionel said.

"We'll have to look at the evidence," Mike said. Lionel smirked. "Talk with my son Lex. He recently changed the name of my company from _LuthorCorp _to _LexCorp_. The files should be filed under a name encoded as _Krypton. _Have him transfer the file to the _Foundation _and you should find a DNA genetic marker that is separate from our own DNA. You also need to find my doppelgänger's former slave Hannah Melvin as she was the first crossover and that government has sent anyone and everyone to either kill her or take her back home. Find her as Michael Knight from that reality has as his mission to bring Garth Bishop snd Hannah home. You must prevent this," Lionel pleaded.

"Why are you so focused on this?" Mike asked. Lionel smiled sadly. "Shortly before the meteor shower that hit, I accidentally got sent to that reality and it horrified me," Lionel said. The guard walked up.

"Your time is up, Mr. Knight," the guard said. Both Trinity & Mike nodded, and the cell door closed electronically.

"Promise me, Michael, that you will stop this man. If He captures Hannah, He will bring her back and they will use and abuse her and her gifts to take over this world, and that is something I promised Trinity's father, both of them, that I would not let happen," Lionel said.

"I promise I'll save her," Mike said. Mike and Trinity walked out to KITT.

"KITT, do we have Lex's number," Mike asked. The heads-up display showed the _LexCorp_ business number. KITT auto dialed the number.

"_LexCorp. _How can I direct your call?" Spoke the receptionist. KITT spoke, "_Lex Luthor please," _

"He's unavailable due to a board meeting, sir," the Receptionist said. Mike slammed his hands down on the steering wheel in frustration.

"_Really Michael, you must control your emotions," _KITT said. What came up on the HUD was the computer that held the DNA matrix. KITT began hyper-scanning for the _Krypton_ file. He found it and downloaded it and they drove from the jail to the SSC.

"Mike, glad to see you," said Wilton Knight. He looked at Garth Bishop in surprise as he was busy at a computer at an old security footage from 1985, and then brought up security footage from an off-site _Knight Industries _lab in Moscow.

"What's this?" Mike asked. "A genetics lab that Wilton's grandfather set up due to a possible issue with genetic issues," Garth said.

"Genetics office? For what?" Sarah asked. They then heard a voice that they both knew but was different.

"A cloning facility," spoke the voice of Michael Knight as he climbed out of KARR. Trinity clinched her fists as she stared at the evil smirk on the 21-year-old man's face.

"How would you know about that?" She asked. The _Rouge Knight_ smiled.

"My father built the same facility in the same location," Michael said. Mike stared at his doppelgänger. Wilton walked in. The other Knight bowed respectfully. "Hello, father," he said. Mike stared at the 36-year-old Wilton Knight.

"Your related to this punk?" Mike asked. Wilton nodded. "He's not my son. I was ordered by the Emperor to begin select cloning protocols, but it was deemed above top secret and no one within the Empire knew about it. We set up a dummy company within the _Russian Consortium_ which is a democracy. I had begun testing and cloning of animals was a success. I was being rushed so I used the cloning matrix on myself," Wilton confessed. "So, what? He's a clone?" Mike asked. Wilton nodded sadly. "What is Garth?" Zoe asked. They then saw Garth and Hannah walk in.

"Uh oh," Mike said…

_To be continued…._


	4. Revelation

Knight Rider: Dark Origins

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. Trinity Marie Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Comics Entertainment. Any and all references to The Flash and Smallville are 2001-2011;2014-2019 CW network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 4: Revelations

Garthe stared at the two Mike Knights as he was frustrated. He knew this would come up sooner or later.

"I am a clone of Wilton Knight, as is Michael Knight. The same was true on this side of the mirror," Garth said as he pulled up the image from the lab. It bore the name "_Star labs_" which bore the double logo for _Knight Industries_ _LuthorCorp_ as it was when the two companies started.

"Wilton Knight, back during World War II, had many contacts in Russia on this side of the mirror, as did I on mine. We didn't have a World War or even a WWII on our side of the mirror, but corruption had set in on our side of the mirror, and I had made powerful enemies as did Wilton did on this side. On this side of the mirror, Wilton had grown concerned about his life, after WWII, so with the consent of the Russian government here, He bought a plot of land and built a research lab that was outside of jurisdiction of both Moscow and the international community. Then someone from our reality got a hold of Lionel Luthor on this side and he spent a week in my reality, and He was released after He could not give any real information on how he got here from there. We then found a slave who could pass through the dimensional barrier unharmed. Lionel Luthor had a slave an unknown to him, was of a separate race of people known as the _Eternals_, human beings blessed or cursed with Eternal life. She could pass through the dimensional barrier unharmed. The only way we could go is via being in any type of vehicle like a car, as the dimensional barrier would rip living flesh apart in an instant. Lionel had found a way, 20 years ago to cross the dimensional thing. He would send things over, and he had a recall system," Wilton said. The other Mike stared at his father. "If you had a way why couldn't you send drones over to spy over here?" He asked. Mike then looked at his doppelgänger with a look of annoyance.

"if you don't reinforce it then it would be ripped apart. Dr. Graiman met Lionel Luthor shortly after he came back. Dr. Graiman was CEO of Knight Industries after the death of Wilton Knight here. He was one of the people who met the mysterious Batman and one of the train cars was brought to a secret lab that was not overseen by the Federal Government. He discovered Wilton Knight had built the Original KARR as a deterrent to prevent any crossovers to this reality from there. I know because when I was in 1982, I discovered the original files within KARR when I borrowed it to help my father prevent Lionel Luthor from building another KARR," Mike said.

"What does that have to do with me?" The other Mike asked. Sarah spoke up. "Batman found tons of files on Wilton Knight on the other side. We discovered the genetic lab in Moscow on our side and I had Billy hack into a _Queen Industries_ satellite on the other side and we had 30 seconds before our hack would be discovered and He put in the coordinates that matched our own. We then had to reset so we wouldn't be detected then we hacked the facility's security cameras and discovered cloning cylinders. We then used an old Knight Industries access code for this side's facility and found the same thing. We found DNA in one of those cylinders that UN inspectors brought to _LuthorCorp_ and we got a call from Dr. Caitlyn Snow, who verified it belonged to Michael Arthur Long and matched Wilton Knight," Sarah said. The other Mike had a look of anger and rage on his face.

"That's a lie!" He screamed. Wilton stared at him. "It's not a lie. When Lionel told me, his slave had come to the other side, I agreed to help him look for her, but I had my own agenda. I wanted to be free. This world is not perfect, but it is far better than the one that is being torn apart by a regime that will eventually kill itself, because that reality is an angry one. Humanity views anything not of the Empire a threat, and that is why I came here. I found Hannah, and She told me of the atrocity that happened to her sister over there. I swore to myself that I would not go back. I discovered Wilton was poisoned here, but his body was not recovered by the police nor buried by his wife Elizabeth and their son Garthe or their daughter Jennifer," Wilton said with a note of sadness.

"I came here when I heard of this world, after seeing UEA military forces killing my sister simply because We were Christians. Slaves are supposed to be a protected class of citizens, but that was a lie. Lionel sent me here via an accident and I discovered Heather was alive here, but Her sister Hannah had died in a freak car accident. The United States Government talked to me for 18 hours and I was granted citizenship here in America after swearing that I would not allow forces from our world to come to this one. There is One other person living here but We were told we could not allow you access to her," Hannah said. "Who is that?" Mike asked, curious. Garthe brought up on the monitor an image of Jennifer Knight, his mother who had gone by the name Jennifer Tracer.

"She was a former _LuthorCorp_ employee that got swept here in the same accident that brought Hannah here 10 years ago. We couldn't have Jennifer Knight meeting herself, so a code name that was selected as an alias for Michael Knight was given to this mirror doppelgänger of your mother. We were also told not to allow you have any contact with her. It could compromise your mission, so she is working at a _Knight Industries_ location in Anchorage, Alaska. She's a research scientist. She knows you exist here, Mike but we can't have you two meet, ever," Garthe said. The other Mike turned in frustration anger.

"Those bastards! They lied to me," he said. He then heard the voice of his father, Michael Knight walk in.

"I didn't know she was here until I sat down with Wilton Knight and he told me the truth that I was a clone of him. I had two choices, to forgive or not. We went to Wilton's burial site. I couldn't save him or didn't know but I had to forgive both Wiltons. I realize you wanted to leave a Legacy but if your enemies know that you are a clone of Wilton Knight, they will expose you. Not only expose you, but they will militarize the _Foundation_ like they did on your side. You must do what Garthe didn't do on this side, which is forgive him. Garthe was consumed by anger. Don't be like him. Forgive Wilton, now. We also need to stop a team that came through. The _KARR Project_ was designed originally designed as the Pilot program for the _Foundation, _but KARR was designed to stop incursions from your side," Michael said. Wilton sighed, and then smiled.

"We designed our KARR as an intrusion weapon to any universe to conquer it. It was the first in a wave of soldiers to be sent in, but I built KARR with a conscience, which was a flaw by our government's standards. The _Knight Four Thousand _was designed to replace him, but the team that is being sent in is Sarah Graiman and Billy Morgan are coming to take you back," Wilton said as he brought up a program that scanned a wormhole opening and then closing.

"That was a rip in time. Mike was supposed to bring Hannah back, but You forgot to report in," Wilton said.

"What's their location?" Garthe asked. "Chicago, but they are driving using short skips through wormholes," Wilton said.

"They can do that?" Michael asked. Billy smiled. "Turns out their version of any _Knight Industries_ vehicle comes equipped with a displacement device that allows instantaneous travel while in any reality. I can track them," Billy said, working the computer.

"Are there any weaknesses on that _Knight 4000_ that we can exploit?" Mike asked.

"There's nothing. Not even the sensor grill weakness that the original KARR had was built with. These people built a car super tough," Zoe said.

"We should steal that technology," Billy said. Garthe shook his head. "Mr. Morgan we are _Knight Industries _employees. Remember our mission, which is to make a difference, not succumb to the tricks and trades of the bad guys we try to bring to justice. It's not what _Knight Industries _stands for over here and that is what we stand for," Garth reminded them.

"Can we discover the next wormhole opens?" Mike asked. "North and Shepherd Avenue in Downtown LA," Zoe noted. The other Mike looked at Wilton Knight.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather," He finally said. They two men shook hands despite being bitter enemies. "You need a new name and you need a place where no one will know you," Wilton finally said.

"Give him my original name," Michael Knight finally said. Mike nodded and Billy quickly created an identity for this alternate Mike Knight.

"Your name is Michael Wilton Long, and I have some contacts within San Francisco PD who will take you as a cop due to your military training," Michael said. "I'll have a car brought around and take you to a safe house in San Fran and we'll get you set you set up in the Police Academy," He said. The alternate Mike nodded and he went to the elevator and took it up to the waiting limousine.

"Mike, take the _Knight 3000_ to go meet the alternate Billy and Sarah and destroy the _Knight 4000_," Garthe said. Mike nodded and climbed into KITT knowing he was in for the fight of his life…

To Be Continued…


End file.
